


Noise & Nightmares

by Dragon_Writes



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Literally the only characters mentioned by name are Jay and Alder, alos I just wanted to be safe with the warnings, either way I hope you enjoy :), it's the dark forest batlle so uh, this is kinda depressing but I guess gets a tiny it happier at the end???, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 13:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18477454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Writes/pseuds/Dragon_Writes
Summary: There was screeching everywhere, echoing around his head, joined by the scent of blood and death-It was too much.





	Noise & Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I guess warning for blood and death, this is the dark forest battle after all (or more specifically a nightmare of it)
> 
> Sorry I haven't written much in a week or so, I was in London with my school and even then this was written originally on Wednesday (It's now Monday) so yeah, but I go on break from Thursday onwards so hopefully I can get some stuff done for Uncle Jayfeather Chronicles then, but for now I hope you enjoy this :)

There was noise everywhere.

Screams echoed around him, of pain or defiance he couldn’t tell. The sound of thorn-sharp claws tearing through fur, teeth biting down almost to the bone, bodies being thrown to the ground with wails of agony.

Suddenly his paws were moving out of the den without his control, across the clearing, through the fighting and the bodies. The cries of his clanmates echoed off of the walls of the hollow, though there was only one thing he was focused on. A familiar voice.

“I couldn’t bear to go, without getting to know my mother…” she choked, blood bubbling from her mouth and the wound and everywhere, he didn’t even know where it began.

There was a voice screaming in his ear, yelling at him to do something, anything, but the mechanical movements of trying to stop the bleeding did nothing. The smell was everywhere, over the ground and covering his paws and he was powerless as the she-cat, his sister, bled out and took her final breath.

More screams met his ears, and he was barely conscious of a pelt pressing heavily against his own. He didn’t know what was happening anymore, the sheer volume of the yells and screeches and yowls becoming deafening, the scent of blood and death choking him and he couldn’t do anything to stop the grief he felt burning through the air.

So he did nothing, just raced back to his den and prepared poultice after poultice until it was over, until the noise stopped and he was left crouching in front of his sister’s corpse, his sister who had just come back after so long, and it wasn’t fair and it was all too much and-

 

Jayfeather awoke with a gasp, his heart racing and blood pounding in his ears. The screeches still echoed in his mind faintly, and he could still smell the blood and death in the air and it burned his throat and she was gone-

“Jayfeather, are you okay?” Alderheart’s voice broke through his thoughts, bringing him back to reality and out of the memory of that awful battle.

“Yes, I’m fine,” he muttered. He could practically feel the ginger tom’s concern from across the den, and yet…

It was too empty with only the two of them. The thought stung, and he only barely suppressed a sob at the loss of the two who were no longer there, and the memory of the one he had lost many moons before from the bloodshed of his nightmare.

Letting out a shuddering breath of air, Jayfeather tightly curled up in a ball once again, his tail firmly over his nose, and attempted to sleep once more, the cold air from outside betraying that dawn had yet to arrive.

As he began to drift once again to sleep, he felt a comforting pelt press against his own, followed by another, then another. Familiar scents surrounded him, and he was sure he felt a muzzle be placed on his head, a small smile crossing his face as he finally lost consciousness once again.

He had no more nightmares that night.


End file.
